puberty_bluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Debbie Vickers
Deborah 'Debbie' Vickers is a character on Channel Ten's Puberty Blues. She is portrayed by Ashleigh Cummings. Characterisation Debbie Vickers is the daughter of Martin Vickers and Judy Vickers with a little brother David. Debbie starts off as an innocent young girl, living a conventional lifestyle at home and spending time with her best friend Sue Knight. Debbie attends school and her and Sue have a plan to get into the Greenhill Gang, much to the reluctance of Vicki and Cheryl, the two main girls of the gang. You could see Debbie as a high spirited and kind hearted girl, who is fiercely loyal to her best friend Sue and like any young girl seeking out the perfect boyfriend. However as the show progresses Debbie becomes more rebellious after falling in love with Gary Hennessy and being accepted into the gang she also becomes more resistant to follow the rules that her mother constantly tries to enforce on her. Debbies priorities also change, as her relationship with Gary and friendship with Sue starts overriding her commitment to school and the plans that her mother had set out for her and this results in a strain in her family life. Tenplay describes Debbie as "on the surface the good girl: smart, does well at school, and not lacking in confidence, Season 1 Debbie and Sue aim to be included in the Greenhill gang, whom they idolise and crush on constantly. They manage to get a seat near the back of the bus, and although they keep the spot and sit there from now on, the Greenhill gang - who sit at the back of the bus - pelt them with fruit. Family *'Martin Vickers' (father) *'Judy Vickers' (mother) *'David Vickers' (brother) Relationships *'Bruce Board' (ex-boyfriend) Debbie relationship with Bruce failed tragically. Bruce obviously wanted Debbie for sex and one could say that Debbie wanted Bruce to confirm her spot in the gang because she wasn't physically attracted to him and shared no emotional connection with him either. Their relationship was short lived when they repitively tried to have sex, but due to Debbie being too "tight" and him not fitting despite there many attempts and use of 'vaso.' Bruce eventually dropped her.They met at the pipes when Bruce asked a friend who asked a friend who Debbie was and then asked if she wanted to go round with him, which led to them then kissing publicly in front of the gang, which then led to their short failed romance. *'Gary Hennessey'(boyfriend) Gary Hennessy, the more sensitive guy out of the boys, had just been dropped by Vicki after catching her having sex with someone else, not that he really cared, as their relationship was only physically. Debbie and Gary met on the front lawn of someones place, both laying down buzzing and looking at the sky, they then bonded over the fact that they had both been dropped and saw each other again the next day when Sue and Danny met up. All four of them sitting on the couch on the beach watching the ocean Debbie and Gary started chatting about whales whilst Danny and Sue made out next to them. Of course Debbie was swooning that Gary even talked to her and this led to sue asking Danny if Gary liked her to which Danny said he would ask. At school Danny then told Gary that he can root Debbie if he wants to which he replied "alright." They then met up at the pipes and had their first kiss together after Debbie told Gary she was on her rags, thinking that Gary would try have sex with her and being too scared because she didn't know if he would fit or not and didn't want to be dropped. Gary shocked by this confession stated that they hadn't even had their first kiss yet, and 10 seconds later they had. Gary and Debbie struggled through the time that Debbie went to boarding school to the point that Gary slept with another girl, breaking Debbies heart and nearly causing her to break up with him. Gary deeply regretted sleeping with another girl and told Sue to tell Debbie that he loved her and eventually they made up. However at the end of season 2 Debbie told Gary to come travelling with her and Sue but Gary didn't want to as his friend Bruce had just died, however at the end you see Debbie and Sue on a train going somewhere and later Gary hitch hiking somewhere, leaving a cliff hanger for season 3. * 'Sue Knight '(best friend) Sue Knight is Debbie's closest friend. They've been friends since the beginning of Season 1 and both have longed to be apart of the 'greenhills gang'. Both their families are close and often meet at the diner. Sue and Debbie are fiercely loyal to one another and often enjoy hosting sleepovers at one anothers houses and sneaking out at night together. Appearances 'Season 1: '1, 2, 3, Category:Characters Category:Vickers family Category:Teenagers